O sonho medieval de Yusuke
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Yusuke sonha que está na era dos is ou menos Universo Alternativo. Agradeço ao Kapan e o Rafael Sales,ambos do Forum ùnico do sa fanfic é em homenagem as vitimas do Tsunami no Japão.


**O sonho medieval do Yusuke**

Yusuke havia dormido bem depressa,o travesseiro já estava meio babado,o sono era pesado e o sonho engraçado...

No sonho dele o Japão ainda estava no tempo medieval,muitos samurais,templos e gente usando somente sonhou que estava treinando num templo da sua treinadora,a Mestra Genkai,ficou lá por muitas horas até que anoiteceu.

Genkai: já pode ir.* abre a porta e sai, aguardando Yusuke*

Yusuke: que bom!Já posso ir pra casa!*sai animadamente com um saco nas costas*

Genkai: casa?Ah!Lembrei um pombo me mandou uma mensagem hoje.

Yusuke: um pombo?*para de correr e volta,ficando na frente da mestra*

Genkai: é!Ele trouxe um mapa da sua nova casa.*tira de dentro do kimono um papel dobrado e dá para ele*

Yusuke: por todos samurais!Mas isso é longe pra chuchu.*espanta-se bastante ao abrir o papel,coloca a mão na cabeça e ver a trilha*

Genkai: ótimo!Você precisa de uma boa caminhada.*dá um sorriso*

Yusuke: Bem...ao menos me mandaram o e tchau!*olha emburrado para ela no comerço da frase,logo sai correndo e acena*

Genkai: volte aqui umas luas depois!*faz "um" com o dedo de uma das mãos*

Yusuke: mas quando?*para novamente quando estava quase descendo as escadarias*

Genkai: te mandarei copiei seu mapa.*sorri entre os dentes,se mostra ser esperta ao tirar de debaixo do kimono uma copia do mapa dele*

Yusuke mesmo um tanto irritado com a esperteza de sua mestra se despediu novamente e seguiu seu caminho,desta vez não foi , no meio de sua viagem, enquanto ficava cada vez mais escuro ao adentrar numa floresta,viu um vulto estranho passando.

Hagiri: IAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*atacou por traz atirando umas pedrinhas e se revelando ser bem rápido*

Yusuke: ahhhh quem é você?*fala ao perceber a pessoa de pé na sua frente*

Hagiri: não reconhece um ninja quando vê?*ao falar isso a sua figura fica mais clara mesmo estando meio escuro*

No sonho de Yusuke,Hagiri era um ninja e este inimigo jogou um monte de sherokens contra o Uraneshi enquanto pulava de galho em galho,o nosso herói jogou o saco que carregava no chão e tentou pegar as coisinhas voadoras mas era uma tarefa difícil pois eram muitas,então quando não conseguia agarrar todas tinha que se esquivar,num desses esquivos achou um bambu solto no meio do caminho e o usou driblar algumas das "estrelinhas".Ele ficou tão distraído com os objetos ninjas que não percebeu que uma destas estrelas cortou um uma corda do seu kimono,que sustentava um saquinho,mas o adversário notou e rapidamente pegou o saco,o mocinho não reparou nem o vulto do vilã que o parente do Raizen conseguiu tirar as sherokens do caminho olhou para todos os lados,havia um silêncio muito suspeito e mortal.

Yusuke: APAREÇA COVARDE!*quebra o silêncio gritando*

Nisso umas sherokens apareceram sem aviso prévio,apesar disso Yusuke conseguiu pegar uma das estrelas,mas o resto o atacou de tal modo que rasgou seu Kimono.

Yusuke: todo Kimono é novo sabia!*fala alto e bem bravo*

Hagiri: pois não vai conseguir comprar outro.*sua figura finalmente aparece novamente,trepado num galho de uma das árvores e mostra o saco nas mãos*

Yusuke: eiii minhas cinco moedas.*aponta surpreso para o saco que o vilão tinha em mãos*

Hagiri: agora elas são minhas.*agarra o saco fazendo cara de mimado*

Yusuke: devolva aqui seu...!*muito revoltado pula com tudo pra cima dele*

Mesmo Hagiri tendo ficado um tanto assustado com o ataque foi muito mais rápido e Yusuke não conseguiu alcançá-lo,mas também não desistia pois estava muito de tanto correr, conseguiu achar o momento certo para pegar o vilão, isso foi quando a figura do inimigo ficou mais nítida,o agarrou pela roupa e rosnando como um animal o Uraneshi puxou o cara para o chão e deu incontáveis socos nele sem deixa-lo se defender;ao ficar satisfeito saiu de perto dele e recuperou sua bolsa de moedas e seguiu o seu caminho deixando o outro caído no chão todo machucado e gemendo de dor.

Yusuke: sorte a sua que eu não tenho muito tempo,se não ganharia mais!*pega o seu saco que deixou caído no chão ao começar a luta,retornou a carrega-lo e ainda estava revoltado*

O garoto continuou caminhando,olhando para os lados e seguindo o mapa,horas depois enquanto andava percebeu que em baixo tinha uma assinatura bem familiar.

Yusuke: ei!Quem fez foi a ...logicamente tinha que ser ela,minha mãe não seria capaz de fazer um mapa.

Como era tarde ele parou na floresta para dormir,usou sua sacola como travesseiro e dentro dela também pegou um lençol pequeno.

Na manhã seguinte continuou andando por horas somente parando para comer um pouquinho o que tinha de comida dentro da jornada parecia bem longa,tanto que foi parar numa parte bem o deserto do Saara mesmo,não tinha quase nada,somente o sol esquentando a sua cabeça,as dunas de areia que estavam em toda parte assim como alguns cactos mas eram poucos.

Yusuke: ihh acho que me perdi.*faz uma careta bem feia*

Andou por alguns minutos,mas logo amoleceu ficou se arrastando sobre as areias num sol escaldante,pedindo água.Não viu ninguém,somente topou com alguns ossos de gente ou animais espalhados pela areia,alias era só o que tinha lá além de é que se viu numa tempestade de areia,tapou seus olhos,mas já não agüentava mais fazer um movimento sequer e de tão cansado caiu de bruç depois,quando não havia mais tempestade de areia ele acordou pois ouviu uma voz feminina...

Yukina: pobre garoto.

Logo abriu lentamente os olhos e cada vez mais a figura ia ficando mais nítida,na sua frente estava Yukina se joelhos e olhando para ele com cara de pena,trajava um kimono muito diferente do dela mas tinha tons de azul.

Yusuke: você é uma miragem?*levanta lentamente o corpo e se ajoelha como ela*

Yukina: meu nome não é miragem,mas eu posso ajuda-lo já que tem sede.*sorri ao vê-lo que estava vivo e faz movimentos com as mãos*

Yukina fez aparecer das suas mãos uma escultura de gelo e deu para Yusuke,que não pensou duas vezes,rapidamente pegou e lambeu como se fosse picolé.

Yukina: se sente melhor?*pergunta sorrindo apois ele definitivamente acabar com o gelo*

Yusuke: sim!Obrigado!Mas o que uma senhorita do gelo está fazendo aqui?*se senta direito na areia*

Yukina: eu viajo para ajudar os andarilhos.*junta as mãos,sorri de olhos fechados*

Yusuke: Não derrete?*surpreso*

Yukina: não!*movimenta a cabeça num gesto negativo*

Yusuke: eu preciso sair daqui,a senhorita sabe onde fica um tal de Vilarejo chamado Montanha Negra? *se levanta*Tá aqui no mapa mas eu me perdi.*abre e mostra o mapa para ela*

Yukina: bom...eu não sei mas conheço alguém que sabe de muitas coisas.*se levanta também e olha o mapa*

Yukina pegou na mão dele e o levou até uma tenda que estava meio longe,lá estava Koenma(na sua forma de criança)com trajes de cigano e na sua frente tinha uma bola de cristal.

Koenma: e aí Beleza?*acena sorrindo ao vê-los entrando*

Yusuke: fala sério!Quem é esse baixinho aí?*aponta para ele fazendo uma cara estranha*

Yukina: shhhh!Senhor por favor!Mas respeito!*coloca um dos dedos na frente da boca*

Koenma: entre!Eu estava esperando por você.*faz um movimento de "vem" com uma das mãos*

Yusuke: verdade?Obrigado!Eu...*caminha até ele e se senta numa almofada árabe e na frente da mesa*

Koenma: eu sei o que você quer...e vou te dizer onde fica o deves encontrar 2 montanhas juntinhas,coladinhas,elas são o atalho mais próximo que pode tomar até retornar o caminho do seu mapa.*faz aqueles movimentos com a mão enquanto olhava para a bola de cristal,a coisa brilhava enquanto este falava*

Yusuke: Obrigado!Eu vou agora mesmo.*rapidamente se levanta e corre para fora da tenda*

Yukina: boa sorte!*acena*

Koenma: ele vai ter sorte eu garanto.*sorri e cruza os braços*

Yukina: o senhor é bom nisso heim.*sorri de olhos fechados*

Koenma: eu sei hihihih!*sorri entre os dentes*

Yusuke correu mais que depressa para encontrar as montanhas,fixou seu olhar para o horizonte,mas só quando o deserto ficou de lado que ele se sentiu mais tranqü que chegou perto das tais obras da natureza viu duas pessoas em frente delas,eram Kurama e Hiei,bem fantasiados e com cajados nas mãos,pareciam que tinham saido de um jogo de RPG.

Yusuke: com licença!Mas eu preciso passar?*parou de correr para caminhar lentamente até eles*

Hiei e Kurama: não vamos deixar!*sérios e barrando ele com seus cajados*

Yusuke: porque não?

Kurama: nós somos os guardiões das montanhas.

Yusuke: O que tenho que fazer para passar?

Kurama: não podemos deixar passar qualquer um aqui,e quando eu digo qualquer um,quero dizer espíritos malignos ou não sabemos o que você é.*olha com um olhar sério e desconfiado para ele ao dizer a última frase*

Yusuke: mas eu não sou o que vocês pensam,só sou um pobre aprendiz em artes marciais e sobrenaturais,um misero humano que quer passar pelo meio dessas montanhas e ir para casa.

Kurama: porque não vai para o monte fuji?Está aberto á turistas.*aponta para o monte com o cajado*

Yusuke: E essa agora!Me disseram que é o único atalho para o vilarejo.*olha emburrado para o monte Fuji e depois volta a olhar irritado para eles*

Kurama: me desculpe mas terá que passar por cima de nós.

Hiei: hn,o que eu acho bem difícil.*fecha os olhos e dá um sorriso sério*

Yusuke percebeu que por um breve período de tempo Hiei e Kurama tomaram suas formas de monstros;o ruivo como o raposa Kurama Youko e o garoto negro ficou verde,com olhos pelo corpo tendo visto isso bem rápido o Uraneshi ficou um tanto assustado mas logo tomou coragem.

Yusuke: eu preciso passar!E se for preciso eu luto com vocês.*revoltado joga o seu saco para lá e faz pose de luta até terminar a fala*

Yusuke foi pra cima deles,tentou dar um soco em um mais uma barreira se formou.

Yusuke:TIRE ESSA BARREIRA DAÍ SEUS COVARDÕES!*dando inúmeros socos na barreira*

Eles não se moveram e ficaram somente olhando de um jeito frio e sério,pensaram consigo "É inútil!".Mas uns minutos depois os guardiões se surpreenderam quando Yusuke cheio de vontade fez sua auria e energia espiritual se multiplicar de repente,assim rapidamente atravessar a barreira e dando um grande soco em Kurama,Hiei era baixinho então não foi atingido.

Uraneshi após passar por lá virou-se para eles com olhar de desafio e voltou a ficar com pose se luta,os dois olharam para o mesmo ainda um pouco frios,depois sorriram,o nosso herói não entendeu o porque que fizeram isso,os cajados da dupla se tocaram formando um X e logo depois eles se separaram,deixando o mocinho olhando para os lados preparado para tudo.

Hiei correu na sua velocidade de um papa-léguas ao redor de Yusuke que mal conseguia ver a figura dele,mesmo assim continuou olhando para os lados pensando em como atacá-lo,dava alguns socos em vão na esperança de acertar,minutos depois sentiu algo puxando suas pernas para baixo e quando olhou para baixo viu umas plantas que a medida que cresciam(de um jeito bem rápido)se enroscavam momento o garoto negro(Hiei)parou de correr ao redor dele e ficou ao lado de Kurama.

A planta tomou conta de todo o corpo de Yusuke,formando rapidamente galhos,espinhos,trepadeiras,folhas e...rosas vermelhas brotaram.

Hiei: você tem que colocar flores?*olhou feio para Kurama*

Kurama: queria o que?Ervam daninhas?*olhou feio para ele também*

Yusuke parecia um boneco feito somente de continuou se debatendo lá dentro,todo o seu corpo sem exceção se feria cada vez mais com os espinhos,as roupas rasgavam e o sangue gemia de dor mas não pensou em desistir em nenhum momento e segundos depois aquela estranha obra da natureza tremeu,com a força do herói rasgou tudo,destruiu aquilo fazendo Kurama e Hiei se espantarem muito.

Yusuke: não esperavam por isso não é?*indo até Kurama sorrindo como um vencedor*

Kurama: na verdade...*somente fecha os olhos*

Nessa hora aquelas rosas soltaram um gás estranho ao redor de todos,fazendo uma enorme neblina tossiu um pouco e mesmo vendo tudo branco continuou desafiador,deixou seus olhos e ouvidos atentos para cada movimento lembrando-se bem do treinamento da mestra;escutou vários passos,viu muitos vultos socou com o vento e as nuvens de fumaça várias vezes que via algo estranho: uma figura,podia ser ilusões e quando pensou isso foi atacado com uma voadora nas costas pelos dois guardiões sendo levado assim ao chã Hiei transformou seu cajado em espada e cravou na terra bem em frente ao nariz do adversário.

Hiei: você realmente quer morrer?*olha para ele com um olhar de assassino e frio,a sua espada produzia o seu reflexo*

Kurama cravou suas mãos no chão também,aí apareceu umas plantas que agarraram-se no Yusuke o fazendo se levantar.O mocinho mesmo no estado lamentável que estava lembrou-se da sua mestra lhe dizendo: "Volte aqui umas luas depois."

Kurama: posso preparar ervas para o senhor se recuperar logo.*se agacha perto dele,abre uma de suas mãos e mostra umas sementes*Mas somente se for embora.*fecha a mão ao falar isso*Se não,irei pedir para essas plantas,que realmente são carnívoras, muito.

Yusuke pensando: parece que o treino ainda não acabou que aprender mais que antes disso tenho que mas passar...mas como?*se levanta lentamente com um pouco de dificuldade por causa dos seus ferimentos*

Nisso Kuwabara aparece,com vestes estranhas que parecia um monje,também trazia um cajado igualzinho ao do Jafar de Aladdin.

Kuwabara: eu posso ajudar!*fala alegremente e mostra o cajado que brilhou de tal modo que parecia uma espada amarela*

Yusuke: o que vai fazer comigo?

Kuwabara: vou toca-lo com o coisas podem acontecer quando eu levantar o bastão,o espírito mal sair do corpo de humano ou o Youkai mostrar a sua verdadeira forma.*explica enquanto faz "dois" com os dedos e movimenta um pouco o cajado*

Yusuke: muito bem!Pode ir!Eu sei que não irá acontecer nada.*confiante*

Kuwabara: posso?*segura firme o cajado*

Hiei: vai logo seu idiota!*irritado*

Kuwabara: ei!Calma!*olha meio bravo para Hiei*

Chuu: espere!Primeiro vai se ver comigo.*aparece do nada pulando um pouco perto de Yusuke*

Chuu aparece vestido como samurai.

Yusuke: oh!O meu melhor adversário.*um pouco surpreso*

Kuwabara: seu melhor adversário?*cada de não entendendo nada*

Yusuke: sempre luto com ele.*cospe para o lado e coloca os punhos na cintura,fazendo pose de bom lutador*

Chuu: me disseram que você estaria aqui,por tanto lute comigo!

Yusuke: com prazer.*se desprende com força daquelas plantas que estavam agarrando-o e pega uma espada presa a cintura que apareceu do nada no sonho*

Chuu: em guarde!*também pega a sua espada*

Yusuke: tenho pena de você!

De repente do nada mesmo em vez de espadas eles lutaram com tacos de hockey,mas era como se fosse um duelo de espadachis,tanto que os tacos faziam sons de laminas dignas de filmes de luta,durou por algumas horas e os outros só observaram.

Nesse meio tempo Toguro chegou na história sem ser convidado e foi para perto dos guardiões,exibindo bem os seus 100% de força.

Kuwabara: É O LENDARIO MUSCULOSO!*assustado*

Toguro: me deixem passar nessas montanhas?*foi até Kurama e Hiei*

Os dois se juntaram novamente em frente a montanha

Kurama: nem pensar!*cara de bravo*

Hiei: conhecemos a sua fama,já sabemos que você é do mal.*faz pose de luta e mostra seu olhar de assassino*

Kurama: terá que passar pelo nosso cadáver.*faz o mesmo que Hiei*

Toguro: vou transformá-los em presuntos então.*aperta um dos punhos,estalando dos dedos*

Não deu para saber o que aconteceu porque Yusuke só pode ver eles falando com o musculoso e ouvi-los gemendo de dor,pois estava ocupado com a sua luta então queria decidir aquilo e ele se atacavam,mas não chegaram a se cortar por terem se esquivado 4 vezes,um minuto depois de muitos movimentos se chocaram,ficaram frente a frente,espada com espada,até que o vilão fez um movimento com a sua arma fazendo o objeto do parente de Raizen se sair de suas mãos e parar longe,mas ele não ligou muito queria acabar com isso e ver como estavam os Kurama,Hiei e Kuwabara.

A luta de Yusuke acabou quando Kurama,Hiei e Kuwabara eles caíram no chão,Toguro fez alguma coisa com eles que os deixaram estendidos no chão,cheios de sangue,o musculoso olhou para os cadáveres no solo,do nada Shizuru apareceu com um em uma das mãos microfone...

Shizuru: e o vencedor é O MESUCULOSO!*levanta a mão de Touguro*Agora eu vou para a América do Sul descobrir o Tabaco!*depois que disse isso Shizuru saiu de cena de repente,assim como apareceu correndo para o lado de traz de Yusuke*

Touguro passou por cima dos cadáveres sangrentos, sem dó nem piedade enquanto ouvia eles dando seus últimos gemidos,o cheio de muques passou por onde Yusuke queria passar...

Chuu: Oh My!*espantando*

Yusuke: que cara terrível!*surpreso em ver aquela cena*

Yusuke estava tão chocado com o estado daqueles caras que caiu de joelhos no chão e colocando as mãos no solo fez um ponho que representava uma dor insuportá apareceu logo depois e correu atraz dele ao ver o amigo de joelhos.

Nisso uma figura veio voando do céu,montado em algo,mas parece que eles não viram;era Botan,mas com capuz,roupas pretas e foice,igualzinha a dona Morte do Penadinho.

Botan: sou a senadora sinistra!*posa em frente aos mortos*Você é tão bonitinho*olha para Hiei*Pena que a sua vida foi tão curta como a sua altura.

Hiei: espera!*fala com os olhos entre abertos*

Yusuke: ele falou!*assustado*

Chuu: pena que nessa época ele não teria outras chances de sobrevivências.*apareceu atraz dele*

Yusuke: você conhece alguma miko?*olha para Chuu*

Chuu: não!*balança a cabeça negativamente*

Botan: hãn?*olha fixamente para ele antes de empunhar sua foice*

Hiei:...pode pegar meu espírito,mas a minha morte será mais prazerosa se...me deixar olha-la por alguns minutos a mais.*suspira*

Os olhos dela brilharam,Botan ergueu a foice e atacou ele,sofreu um pouco dava para perceber pelo soluço que deu,mas antes de tirar a arma e o espírito deste,deixou o garoto ve-la por alguns minutos,como desejava.

Hiei: vai em frente...*deu seu último suspiro,mostrando que já estava satisfeito*

Botan tirou o espírito de Hiei assim que ele disse aquilo,depois fez a mesma coisa com Kurama e almas deles a seguiram enquanto ela voava com a foice.

Chuu: ele parou de respirar.*fala ao verificar*

Yusuke: acho que é melhor agente rezar pelas almas do purgatório.*junta as mãos*Mas um dia eu ainda vou pegar esse cara!*murmura furioso se referindo ao Toguro e fazendo um punho tremulo*

Alguns segundos depois o Professor Takenaka apareceu saindo dos arbustos,ele estava vestindo com um kimono simples de camponês.

Yusuke: Professor Takenaka!*olha surpreso para trás*

Chuu: você conhece ele?*vira a cabeça para o lado olhando para o Yusuke*

Professor Takenaka: Yusuke!Você não é do mal,é inocente então pode ir até o vilarejo.*aponta para Yusuke e para as montanhas*

Yusuke: mas...não sei se vai valer a irei ficar feliz mas...e eles?Esses 3 não eram pessoas ruins,eles só queriam que se fossemos apresentados a mais tempo provavelmente seriamos grandes amigos.*olha para os três cadáveres cheio de compaixão e tristeza*

Chuu: não se preocupe!Reikai irá dar uma chance para que eles revivam de novo.*coloca a mão no ombro de Yusuke e sorri*

Depois de ouvir isso o garoto ficou mais feliz,pegou seu saco,se despediu e foi para o atalho,só parou de caminhar quando chegou numa casa e viu sua mãe na varanda.

Yusuke: MÃE!*acena*

Atsuko: FILHO!*de braços abertos*

Yusuke: estava com saudades!*abraça a mãe assim como ela quando chega perto da mesma,quase jogou o saco no chão*

Atsuko: tem mais alguém com á lá nos fundos.*para de abraçá-lo e olha alegremente para ele ao falar isso*

Yusuke já sem o saco pois o deixou lá dentro,caminhou até um jardim japonês,no centro viu Keiko,parecia uma gueixa,sentada e comendo bolinhos isso foi lentamente até ela.

Yusuke: Keiko.*chama a menina sorrindo*

Keiko: Yusuke!*olha para traz,surpresa e feliz*

Yusuke: eu voltei!*chega mais perto dela*

Keiko: isso quer dizer que aquele mapa realmente era bom,fiquei um tanto preocupada pensei que iria se perder.*se levanta para olha-lo direito*

Yusuke: bem,a jornada foi realmente longa,aconteceu cada coisa,mas tá tudo bem!Só que eu terei que ficar por muito pouco tempo,irei regressar daqui a alguns dias.E depois das aventuras que eu vivi para chegar até aqui vejo que tenho que treinar muito.

Keiko: eu entendo!Mas sente-se.*pega na mão dele*

Os dois se sentaram na grama e dividiram os bolinhos.

Nisso Yusuke acordou de repente no meio da noite...

Yusuke: que sonho maluco!Isso é que dá ficar lendo livros de Geografia e história dos outros.*se senta na cama e coloca a mão na cabeça*

Yusuke se lembra que pegou os livros de Kurama sem pedir e se escondeu na mesa,como não havia nada de interessante para ele escrito resolveu ficar vendo as fotografias e pinturas,comparando as pessoas com seus amigos.

Mas ele voltou a dormir depois se lembrar disso,porém não teve nenhum outro sonho estranho como esse.

**Fim!**

***Eu tive a ideia de fazer essa fanfic por causa daquele OVA do anime em que Yusuke sonha com 3 coisas estranhas.**

***Dedico essa Fanfic a todos as vítimas do Tsunami que atingiu o Japão.**


End file.
